Haunting
by Gabriels-girl5035
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella a second time, once again thinking she didn’t need him, he has no idea how much trouble it will cause. But 50 years later when Jacob tracks them down with some ‘haunting’ news, Edward’s world is once again turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!! I started this story when it poped into my head a day ago. This is just the prolouge. Tell me if you would like me to actually post the story or not. The number of reviews will determine whether i do or not...so if u like it REVIEW!!

**Haunting**

PROLOUGE

**Jake POV**

I had finally found them. After nearly 40 years I had finally tracked them down. It was time for them to see just what they did.

_'You're going to finally see what you did. How you guys completely ruined another's life. And Edward, you're in for the biggest surprise of your undead life.'_ I sighed and sat back against the planes seat. _'This is going to be fun.'_

**EPOV**

We were sitting in the living room of our new home in Ryazan, Russia playing poker. It was girls vs. boys and the girls were winning. We had been living here for about 2 years now. It was located on a secluded hill. There was nobody for about 4 miles, just our 'food'.

I had left Bella again 50 years ago. But this time I just left a note on her pillow telling her goodbye. We were gone before she woke the next morning. It was just as hard to do as it was last time but I knew I had to. Victoria had almost gotten Charlie and we needed to track her down, kill her, and disappear. And we did just that.

"All right!! We win again!" Alice, Rose, and Esme yelled after beating us…Again.

"Maybe we should just qu…" Emmett was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.

We all looked at one another.

_'Why would somebody come up here?'_ Jasper asked.

"Somebody? More like '_what_'. It's a werewolf." Carlisle.

I sat up and sniffed. _'It is a werewolf. But what would one be doing here?'_

We had been so tied up in our game that we hadn't noticed it approaching.

"Cullen's!! I know you're in there. Open the door." I recognized the voice and shot to the door and opened it.

"Jacob." It was who I thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Finding you and your family."

"Why? What do _you_ need us for?"

"Nothing. I'm not the one who needs you. You need to come to Forks. I have a plane waiting for us. You won't be there long so you don't have to pack."

"Who needs us Jake?" I sighed.

"Bella does."

**Sooo what did you think?? This is only the prologue. It will get more detailed and be alot better when i actually start it. THANKS FOR READING!! TELL ME WHAT U THINK!! REVIEW PLEASE!! ps. I will be updateing _Wow! Is That Really Bella_ in the next day or two. THANKS!!**


	2. Truth

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! U GUYS ROCK!! please review!!

**Chap 1 – Truth**

**Jake POV**

It's been 50 years since that fateful day. The day that stopped my world in its tracks. The day that started the very effect that I'm trying to put a stop to. I was now on a plane heading towards Ryazan, Russia to get the get the thing that might stop that very effect.

I had been searching for the Cullen's for the last 40 years, getting nowhere. The newest member of the pack Jamison, Jamie for short, was a computer wizard and could hack into just about anything. He was also very good at science and his father owns a private plane, the one I was using now. I gave Jamie the task of hunting the Cullen's down thought the computer so I could go and retrieve them. Now here I am. On a 14 hour flight to Russia. It was time for them to see just what they did.

'_You're going to finally see what you did. How you guys completely ruined another's life. And Edward, you're in for the biggest surprise of your undead life.'_ I sighed and sat back against the planes seat. _'This is going to be fun.'_

**EPOV**

We were sitting in the living room of our new home in Ryazan, Russia playing poker. It was girls vs. boys and the girls were winning. We had been living here for about 2 years now. It was located on a secluded hill. There was nobody for about 4 miles, just our 'food'.

I had left Bella again 50 years ago. But this time I just left a note on her pillow telling her goodbye. We were gone before she woke the next morning. It was just as hard to do as it was last time but I knew I had to. Victoria had almost gotten Charlie and we needed to track her down, kill her, and disappear. And we did just that.

"All right!! We win again!" Alice, Rose, and Esme yelled after beating us…Again.

"Maybe we should just qu…" Emmett was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.

We all looked at one another.

'Why would somebody come up here?' Jasper asked.

"Somebody? More like 'what'. It's a werewolf." Carlisle.

I sat up and sniffed. 'It is a werewolf. But what would one be doing here?'

We had been so tied up in our game that we hadn't noticed it approaching.

"Cullen's!! I know you're in there. Open the door." I recognized the voice and shot to the door and opened it.

"Jacob." It was who I thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Finding you and your family."

"Why? What do you need us for?"

"Nothing. I'm not the one who needs you. You need to come to Forks. I have a plane waiting for us. You won't be there long so you don't have to pack."

"Who needs us Jake?" I sighed.

"Bella does."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said Bella needs you."

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"I wish but so far that one hasn't been granted. You guys have to come back to Forks, mainly you."

"Jake what's going on?" Carlisle's voice said from the back ground.

"You'll find out when we get to Forks. Now, are you coming or not?"

I looked back to my family, they nodded their heads. I looked back to Jacob. "Give us 2 minutes."

He nodded back and we disappeared to get a couple things.

**45 minutes later**

As we boarded the plane Jake was quiet. That's when I noticed I couldn't read his mind.

**Jake POV**

As we sat in our seats on the plane. I noticed the bloodsucker had a dumbstruck look on his face. "What's the matter can't get into my head?"

"No and why?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"We have a new pack member he's a wizard at technology and science. The band I wear around my wrist negates vampire's powers. Cool huh?" (You know those gam band things people wear around their wrist that have all those sayings?? Thats what it looks like)

He looked shocked and I thought he was going to say something back. But to my surprise he didn't. He and his family were silent the rest of the trip back to Forks.

**Back In Forks (still JPOV)**

As we landed I could already see the car waiting for us. Jamie had called his father and asked if he could have a Hummer Limo come and pick us up. As we exited the airplane and were heading to the limo I heard the tall one, Emmett I think, say something about how he hated planes. I just rolled my eyes.

We were at Washington International Airport, about an hour outside of Forks. To say I hated the Cullen's was an understatement but right now I had no choice but to bring them back.

**1 Hour Later**

As we pulled up in front of Bella's house I saw a car in the driveway. Celeste was already here waiting. This was going to be interesting.

**EPOV**

As we pulled up to Bella's house I could see a small yellow Chevy Cobalt in the driveway. I looked at the house and noticed not much had changed. The only thing I could see different was that the house looked like an old house. Sturdy but in need of a tune up.

"Alright lets go." Jake said stepping out of the limo. We followed close behind.

"Jake it's good to see you again." An older lady with reddish gray hair said.

"You too. Thanks for coming. Celeste this is the Cullen family, Cullen's this is Celeste, Jamie's grand mother." Jake said.

I tried reading her mind but got no where. I looked at her wrist. Sure enough she had one of the bands on hers as well.

"Hello. Are you ready to go in?" she smiled.

We all nodded. _'What's going on?'_

Jake pulled out a key and opened the door. As we entered the house and stepped into the living room I could feel a cold breeze. I heard Jasper whimper behind me.

"Jake I thought you said Bella needed us?" Carlisle asked looking around.

"She does." He said back not facing us. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a laminated paper.

"Then where is she?" Alice asked.

"She's here. In the house." He said looking up the stairs.

"What are you…" he cut me off by handing me the laminated paper.

It was a news paper. My eyes widened and my dead heart sank as I read the heading in the top center of the page.

**FORKS POLICE CHIEF'S DAUGHTER FOUND DEAD. CAUSE OF DEATH…OVERDOSE ON ANTI-DEPRESENTS.**

Sorry about the cliffy!! PLEASE REVIEW!! thanks!!


	3. News

Hey guys whats up?? PLEASE R&R!! look at the bottom if any of you get confused with the whole Jasper thing!!

**Chap- 2 News**

**EPOV**

I gasped as my heart felt like it had been ripped out and burned over and over again.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. But here it was. Right in front of me. My family must have seen my expression because Esme stepped towards me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't even acknowledge she was there when she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Edward?"

I heard her gasp and back away. I turned around to see Carlisle walk over and wrap his arms around her waist. I looked to Jasper. He looked like someone had slapped him.

"Esme, honey, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

For the first time in the many decades I had been with this family I had never seen Esme as shaken and upset as I had now. "She's gone. Bella. She's gone." She whispered.

My family looked to me. Alice rushed over and took the laminated paper from my hands and read it. Like Esme and I, she gasped to. Then looked at me.

"Edward did you read the whole article?" Alice asked. Her voice shaky with sadness.

I shook my head. The headline was as far as I had gotten. I took the paper back, reread the headline then continued on.

**

* * *

**

**FORKS POLICE CHIEF'S DAUGHTER FOUND DEAD. CAUSE OF DEATH…OVERDOSE ON ANTI-DEPRESENTS.**

USA News, Forks, Washington, September 14, 2008

18-year old Forks High School senior student, Isabella Marie Swan, was found dead on her kitchen floor yesterday by her father, Forks Police Chief, Charlie Swan. The coroner said that the C.O.D was an overdose.

Isabella, Bella for short, was diagnosed with severe Clinical Depression on August 5th, 2008 only 6 days after her fiancée disappeared. Their wedding was set for August 13th. Her fiancée's name was never released. Her psychiatrist, Dr. Brice Renaldo, proscribed her the Anti-Depressant Effexor, after evaluating her in a controlled environment over a three-day period. "She was very catatonic and responded to very little," Dr. Renaldo said, "She had all the signs of moderate clinical depression."

"Some signs of clinical depression include sleeplessness, loss of appetite, tiredness, and moodiness." The Dr. said.

After proscribing her the Effexor and ordering her father to watch her closely Dr. Renaldo sent her home. Just 3 days later Isabella was hospitalized after a fall.

"Miss. Swan came in after a fall down the stairs in her house. She suffered a concussion and a slightly fractured jaw. We prescribed her Oxycontin for the pain." Dr. Greene said.

Bella was found lying on her side on the kitchen floor, the whole bottle of Effexor was empty and half of the Oxycontin tablets were gone.

"She died within minutes of talking the medication. There were 30 pills in the Effexor bottle and she had just gotten them refilled. There still should have been 26 tablets in the bottle. Add on to that the 10 or so Oxycontin she took with it. Just 5 of the Oxycontin could kill you." The coroner said. When asked how she died she replied, "Both the anti-depressant and the pain drug are designed to the slow the serotonin to the brain. Taking the amount of pills that she did it stopped the flow completely. Also with as much as she took, both her liver and kidney's were overloaded and couldn't process the drugs right. When she passed out from the effects of the drug her body slowly shut itself down. In total it took only about 10 minutes for her heart to stop."

The small town of Forks, Washington is still in shock. Her mother, Renee, is flying in today for the funeral that is being held on September 17th at Smith's Funeral Home. Bella's body will be put to rest at Forks Memorial Cemetery.

* * *

I stood there. Had my leaving been that hard on her?

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"After you left..again..she became depressed. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, she just sat there hour after hour in staring out her window waiting for you to come back. Finally after a week Charlie had had enough. He took her to see a psychiatrist and he watched her for three days. She just sat there. In the 44 days you after you left up till her death she went from normal weight, 125 pounds, to 98 pounds. A few days later Dr. Renaldo released her. She came home and she returned to old habits. She got about an hour of sleep every night, she rarely ate, heck it was a fight just to get water into her. Then she fell down the stairs and fractured her jaw and gave her a concussion. She healed and when she came home she once again went back into staring out the window. We knew it was only a matter of time before she died. We just didn't expect it so soon. She waited. Hoping you would come back. Finally, on her birthday, she just had enough. Charlie came home from work and found her. Like I said we all knew it was coming, but it still didn't make it any easier to say goodbye." Jacob said looking towards the kitchen. "She's been here ever since. She refuses to leave. I was hoping that bringing you here would finally get her to leave. Celeste is a physic and she often comes here to see how Bella's doing. I come here almost everyday. It's hard to remember that she's not really here."

"She's almost the same just more agitated. I can feel the sadness and pain she feels as well as how compelled she is on staying here." Celeste said.

"Edward do me a favor. Walk up to her room." Jake said

I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"I wanna see what happens."

I sighed and walked towards the steps to go up to her room. As my foot touched the first step a picture frame flew off the wall and landed about an inch in front of me. I was shocked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jake. She is becoming more agitated the farther he goes. I don't think she wants him up there." Celeste said.

I turned around to walk back to my family when I heard a loud hiss, then a familiar sound. I turned around and looked back to the steps. I froze.

"It couldn't be.." I whispered.

* * *

CLIFFY!! srry...So what did you think?? **JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!! Jasper could not feel what Bella is feeling because she's dead!!** kk?? **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. AN

Hey guys I'm sorry to say this but..

I'm deleteing this story….haha just kidding!!

Due to the fact that my horse shows start in 3 weeks and the fact that my boyfriend of 4 years is going to show with me and needs some pointers, this story may be slow to update.

I'M REALLY SORRY!! I will update whenever I can, I promise, but it may be a week or so till I update again.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!**

And also to those who read any of my other stories:

_3. Dark Surprises_

_2. Secrets Better Left Untold (now complete)_

_3. Wow! IS That Really Bella?_

the same goes for them as well.

**Once again I'm really sorry. And thanks again for all the GREAT reviews!!**

**gabriels-girl5035**


	5. Warnings

**Hey guys what is up?? Sorry it took so long to update!! well here's chapter 3!! PLEASE REVIEW!! thanks.**

**Recap of chap 2**

_I turned around to walk back to my family when I heard a loud hiss, then a familiar sound. I turned around and looked back to the steps. I froze._

"_It couldn't be.." I whispered._

**Chap 3- Warnings**

**EPOV**

I heard my family's gasp from behind me as well as my own.

A soft melody was being played. I recognized that melody……it was Bella's lullaby. The same melody I had stopped playing. _'She found the CD.'_

The melody was about half through when it screeched to a stop. I looked to Jacob.

"What was that?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head, and then called up the stairs, "It's ok Bells, I won't ask him to try that again." He smiled and walked over and picked the photo frame up from the floor then looked at me. "About a month after you guys left she found the stuff you hid under her floor board. After she died I kept finding the case the CD was in open, sitting on her desk in her room. So I went out and bought a small boom box and put batteries it in. I came back a few days later and the CD was gone. It was in the boom box. As I was about to leave I heard the stereo kick on and the sound of the piano playing. She tends to turn it on when she becomes stressed or more upset then normal."

"If she's dead then why not leave? What is staying here going to solve?" Emmett asked.

Jake looked at Celeste and she looked at us.

"She has mixed feelings about that subject from what I can pick up. She wants to get away from the pain she's feeling, but she doesn't want to leave just yet. It's almost as if she's afraid to let go completely." Celeste looked around the room. "The reason this house wasn't sold after Charlie's death, was because Bella made it very clear that she wasn't leaving. People would come to look at the house and things, like what just happened to you, would happen as they walked through. Things would move, light bulbs would shatter, doors would slam, she would write on the walls. She did just about anything beside physically hurt them to keep them from moving in. This is still her home, and it's the only place she feels comfortable."

"That's the reason I brought you here. I thought that maybe having you come back would help her finally let go. She died because she couldn't stand waiting for you any longer." Jake said leaning against the wall.

"Why did the picture come off the wall when Edward went to walk up to her room? We're standing right here and she's not doing anything about it." Esme said looking at Celeste.

"She has certain parts of the house that she protects. Her room for instance. She stayed there the most before she died. Like Jake said she sat by the window and waited for Edward's return. Like anyone she protects that above any other room in the house. That's _her_ room and she doesn't want anyone there. She is also fairly protective of the kitchen. She died there so she still has an attraction to that spot."

"If I wanted to try to get up to her room what would happen?" I asked curiously.

"You wouldn't get past the sixth step. I'm the only one she'll let upstairs without getting angry and moving things. She is still hesitant to let me in her room though. I can get in after a while of talking to her but other then that she won't let anyone past the sixth step." Jacob said. **(I don't know how many steps there really are but lets just say there are 11)**

I looked to the stairs. I had to try to get up into her room.

'_Edward, it wouldn't be wise to upset her any more. Don't.'_ I heard Carlisle's voice come into my mind.

I turned and looked at him. "I have to at least try."

I looked over to Jacob and noticed him shrug his shoulders. "You can try but she knows that she can't really hurt you so she will do just about anything to keep you from going up stairs."

I nodded then began walking towards the steps.

The moment my foot hit the first step I could here a loud creaking. I stepped to step number two very slowly. Step three the stereo began to screech, the sound, like nails on a chalkboard.

'_Edward that's enough you're really upsetting her.' _Alice.

Step four, another frame flew off the wall and the stereo screeching became louder, hurting my extra sensitive hearing.

I had one foot on the fifth step when I heard Celeste gasp.

"Edward please don't go any farther." She looked at me with pleading eyes then looked to Jacob. "Jake please tell him to come back down, she's becoming very angry and upset. I'm afraid that if he keeps going she will hurt someone."

I looked back at her. She looked panicked.

'_Celeste is really panicking Edward. Maybe you should stop.'_ Jasper.

I had to try. I couldn't stand her suffering.

Step six, the point we're most people would have run out the door screaming. I ignored the slight rumble beneath me.

My foot was reached step seven and all hell broke loose.

The stairs began to shake and creak. The rest of the three frames on the wall crashed around me, the screeching of the stereo was so loud I couldn't concentrate and I heard Celeste scream.

"Edward!! Come back down here! She's really upset, you have to come back!! She'll hurt you."

'_Edward the foundation of the house is somewhat weak. If you don't come back now and she becomes more agitated, it may bring the whole house down.'_ Carlisle.

I shook my head. I was about to place my foot on the eighth step; only 3 more to go and I would be on the second floor. My foot was about to touch the step when I felt someone shove me. It was so quick and unexpected that I stumbled back a few steps.

I heard the sound of glass shattering and then all went quiet. Everything became deathly still.

I carefully jumped down the rest of the steps to my family, and looked to Jacob. He was holding onto Celeste who was shaking badly. Jasper was also shaking no doubt feeling whatever Celeste was picking up from Bella.

"Well, there goes number 10." Jacob sighed.

We all looked at Jacob quizzically.

"When she becomes aggravated to a certain point she busts the mirror in the bathroom. We replace it so she has something to take her anger out on instead of people." He said.

"Jake she's still not calming down. I think it's time to go." Celeste said.

Jacob nodded and began led Celeste to the door motioning for us to follow. We all walked to the door and where about to leave when Jacob turned around and walked towards the steps slowly.

He turned to us. "Are you guys going back to your old house to stay or are you renting a room at a hotel?"

"We're going back to the old house." Carlisle said.

"Wait aren't you leaving?" I asked.

He smiled then walked up to the stairs and sat on the fourth step. He made it to the fourth step without a problem. He looked up the stairs and shook his head, "No. I like to stay here and talk to her. I keep her company and it helps calm her down a bit." He said not looking at us. "Oh, by the way, I'm having a friend come by and get me later so you can take the Hummer with you."

"Ok, well goodnight then Jacob. Please contact us if you need us." Esme said as she and the others walked out the door.

I on the other hand had to be pulled by Emmett. I didn't want to leave.

I heard Jacob talking to her. He was telling her that we were gone and it was okay.

I vowed to myself that come hell or high water I was getting up those stairs.

'_So it's settled then. I'll come back later tonight.' _I thought.

But what I didn't know was that I was in for more of a shock then I was ready for.

* * *

So...?? what did you think?? sorry if it confused anyone. let me know if your confused and i'll let you know what's going on. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Stuck

Hey guys i'm back!! these last few weeks have been finals so i haven't been able to update. School is now out!! YES!! so i will be updateing more often!!

**Chap 4 - Stuck**

**EPOV**

It was about 2:30 am when I showed back up at Bella's house. The lights were off so I knew that Jacob had left. I walked up to the door and turned the knob, it was unlocked. But why would Jacob leave the door unlocked?

I pushed the door open and it gave off a loud squealing noise. From looking at the house outside and inside today added to the door making noise you would think this was one of those haunted houses at a carnival.

I walked into the living room and walked towards the steps, stopping about 8 feet from them. The room had a slight chill, like what you would feel on a cool summer morning. Even with as cool as my skin was I could feel it. So far nothing had happened. Yet.

I remembered what Jacob had said about where Bella died; the kitchen. He told us that she was protective not only her room but the kitchen as well. I turned and walked into the kitchen, with my sensitive eyes I didn't need a light but I reached to the wall and turned it on anyway. It looked just as it had before; nothing was different. Except the two pill bottles on the table.

Effexor and Oxycontin. The same drugs Bella took her life with. Both half full and their lids caped.

The room suddenly got colder. Just enough that you could barely see your breath but it was colder. I reached across the table to grab the bottles and……the lights went out and I heard something spill all over the table. I turned around and walked back over to the wall, turning on the light.

The bottles were now on their side, lids on the floor and about 100 small pills littered the table. I may not have Jaspers ability but I could feel the anger and confusion in the air.

I quickly sorted the pills and placed them back into their rightful containers. I picked both containers up and walked over towards the garbage can. The closer I got to the garbage can the colder it got. I was only about a foot away from it when the silverware drawer suddenly opened and crashed to the ground. Two large sharp knives sliding to a stop at my feet. Sharp edge against my shoe.

Was I making her angry again? Apparently. She was warning me to stop.

I walked back over to the table and sat the containers back where I got them. The room felt a little less cool.

But I wasn't here to play in the kitchen. I was here because I wanted up those stairs. And I was going to get up them.

I walked out of the kitchen turning off the light and walked towards the steps. I stepped up onto the first step. Nothing.

Second step nothing. Step three, the radio from upstairs started screeching. I ignored it.

Step 4 a frame hit the floor. Then I noticed the similarities.

She was doing exactly what she did earlier. Now I knew what to expect.

The same things happened on steps five to seven.

This is where I had to stop last time. I was 'shoved' last time I tried reaching step eight. This time I wasn't going to be stopped.

I jumped.

I made it to the top step. I was now on the second floor. Or so I thought.

Suddenly it felt like I was hit by Emmett, when he decides he wants to wrestle. I was so surprised that I actually lost my footing and fell, yes fell, down 4 stairs before pushing away and landing the my feet at the bottom of the staircase.

Why did she not want anyone up there?

If she had waited so long for me, why wouldn't she let me up?

I was getting frustrated. I decided that I didn't care how angry she got I was getting up there.

I leaped from the bottom of the stairs to the second floor landing, the quickly moved towards her room.

I heard glass shatter from the bathroom. I had to pass it on my way to her room so I decided to check it first.

As I entered the bathroom, I saw the pieces of glass. Large pieces scattered along the floor. I picked them up and sat them in the sink, then carefully began placing them back into place in the mirror.

I was finally ready to put in the last piece. I reached down to pick it up out of the sink when the room turned icy cold.

I could plainly see my breath and even with my tolerance to climate, I started to shiver. I grabbed the piece of glass slowly and the looked back up to the mirror and my body froze.

Bella.

I could clearly see her. As if she was really there. She was standing behind me off to my right by the door. I blinked thinking it was just my imagination. It wasn't.

She looked dead, no pun intended. She was wearing a dark blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. You could clearly tell she had lost a lot of weight. But it wasn't the ways she looked that shocked me it was the look at her eyes.

There were dark rings around her eyes. So purple they were almost black. Then I looked into her eyes. The eyes that were once a warm brown color were now a deep gray color. There was no life there. Nothing.

She was looking at me through the mirror, like I was her. I looked closer at her eyes. They held sadness, pain, surprise, but what killed me the most was that the most prominent emotion was hatred.

"Bella.." I whispered so low that I though she wouldn't hear.

All at once pure hatred shot through her eyes and the mirror I had just put back together, that I was practically face to face with, shattered; sending new shards everywhere. If I were human I would have needed hundreds of stitches to close wounds that the glass would have caused, but my granite skin protected me.

I turned towards were she had been 'standing'. She was gone.

I heard the radio kick on and Bella's lullaby fill the top floor.

I walked towards her room. The same cold air was still in the house.

I opened her bedroom door. I had succeeded this far and I was going all the way.

I opened the door.

It was the same as I had remembered it. Then I saw Bella.

She was sitting on her bed looking towards the window.

I walked into the room surprised she let me in.

I began walking towards the bed. She looked like she was ready to break.

"Bella what…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

I was suddenly pressed up against the bedroom window. Her right hand on my throat and pure hatred in her now black eyes.

I could actually feel her hand squeezing around my throat tightly.

"YOU DID THIS!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE, YOU LEFT, I QUIT TRYING TO STAY HERE AND I DIED!! YOU DID THAT TO ME, YOU'RE THE REASON I'M STUCK HERE!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" She screamed at me.

Then pushed me through and out of the window.

**BPOV (yes it is her point of view)**

Why was _he_ here?

When Jacob brought him and his family here earlier I thought that I had made my opinion known. Why wouldn't _he_ just leave?

I waited for over a month for him to come back! He didn't!! Why would he come back 50 years later?

I waited for him!! I couldn't eat, sleep or even breathe half the time. He was my world; I told him that multiple times!!

_He promised he wouldn't leave me again!! So why? Why did he leave?_

I couldn't take the pain anymore. I had to go somewhere I knew I couldn't be hurt. I only knew one place. Or so I thought.

Now here I am. Stuck.

Over the last 40 years that pain has turned into hatred.

The pain is gone.

So why can't I leave?

so what did u think?? Yes bella is dead but the end was in her POV.

**BTW: She only shows herself to edward so he can she her and to she can 'tell him' what he did to her**

Anything good...bad? PLEASE REVIEW!! thanks.


	7. Explanation

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!!

here's chapter 5 for you. Thanks for all the reviews!

Chap 5 – Explanation

**EPOV**

I twisted my body so that I landed on my feet.

I looked up at the window that was now shattered, pieces littering the ground around my feet, and saw her.

She was standing at the window her hand against the window sill staring down at me, her eyes still a deep gray color; an angry haze in their depths.

All at once she disappeared, practically evaporated from view.

I wanted so badly to go back into the house and tell her I was sorry, that I now saw what I had done to her.

Still I knew I had pushed her way to far already and making her angrier was not really going to help either of us. I turned and took off towards the house, towards my family, but away from the one thing I wanted most.

None of this was right. None of this was supposed to happen. It was all wrong. She was supposed to be happy, she was supposed to forget, and she was supposed to lead a normal life. Fall in love again, get married, have a family.

That's why I left, so she could have those things. The things that being with me she would never have gotten.

Apparently she didn't get any of it anyway. It was all my fault. I did what _I_ though was best, not even considering what it would do to her; thoughts of this happening never came close to my mind.

As I entered the house all was quiet even my family's thoughts. It wasn't normal, especially with Emmett in the house.

I walked into the living room to see my family gathered on all the couches, each staring off into space.

After a minute it was Esme that broke out of her trance like state to look up at me.

She gasped, "Edward what happened?"

By now the whole family was 'awake'.

Emmett stood up, "I knew those dogs would turn on us."

I was confused for a moment but then looked over at myself in the mirror.

Now I could see what they were thinking happened.

My white button down shirt and blue jeans was ripped in various places from the glass.

I looked back to my family then down to the ground.

Their minds were reeling with questions and 'what if's'.

"It was my fault, and no it wasn't the dogs." I said still looking at the ground.

"Edward what else could make you look like someone rubbed catnip all over you and then stuck you in a room full of cats?" Emmett said trying not to laugh.

Pictures of me covered in catnip and hundreds of cats stacking me came into his mind. At that he laughed. Everyone just looked at him.

He stopped when he noticed that we were all staring at him.

"What?" he said looking at us. "What are all of you staring at? Geez and you say I act like a child." He pouted.

"Emmett, honey." Rose said smiling, her hand on his arm.

"Yes, Rosie."

"Shut up."

"Okay." He sighed.

"So anyway what happened to you? If it wasn't the dogs then who was it?"

I paused for a moment then answered, "It was…"

The door flew open and in the door way was Jacob. My family and I were shocked at the sudden intrusion.

"You were supposed to come and calm her down not aggravate her." He growled, shaking with ferocity.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper growled back.

"You were just there. Your sent is everywhere, along with the glass from the mirror and her window." His eyes were locked with mine, pure fury in their depths. "You did something didn't you? You did something to irritate her and she retaliated didn't she?"

My family just looked at me; waiting for an answer, their shock and confusion evident in their thoughts. Carlisle was the first to speak. "Edward, what is he talking about?"

I stayed silent, my head down.

It was true. Even without meaning it I had upset her. I had done the opposite of what I was brought here to do. It seems like nothing I do can keep her safe.

"Edward, sweetie what happened?" Esme said her hand slid under my chin and raised it so I was now looking into her concerned and confused eyes.

I looked around to the rest of my family and then back to Jacob.

"I went over to Bella's house, and tried getting back up the stairs."

I heard everyone gasp and I looked back to the floor before I continued. "I didn't understand why I couldn't get up them, I hated knowing that she was upset and in pain and I could do nothing to help. I just wanted to get up the stairs. I had no idea how upset she was with me, I didn't even think about what it would do to her if I left, I had no clue it would cause this much damage, I didn't think…"

"Edward! Slow down, relax." I heard Esme's voice break my rambling words.

I took a deep, unneeded, breath before beginning again. "I was able to get to the seventh step, like before. I didn't want to chance not being able to get the whole way up so I jumped the rest of the way. I was on the second level of the house finally, but not for long. I felt like I was hit by Emmett. I actually lost by balance and fell down the stairs. I landed on my feet at the bottom but I managed to hit 4 steps before I caught myself."

Emmett was laughing. _'Ha ha. Poor Eddie hell down the steps. Mr. Graceful finally falls. I'm going to hold this over his head forever now.' _

Growled at his thoughts but he just kept laughing. Finally after a few minutes he stopped and I continued explaining.

"I should have stopped after I was almost stabbed.."

"You were almost what?" Jasper gasped.

"I saw the Effexor and Oxycontin she committed suicide with sitting on the table in the kitchen. I was going to grab them when the lights went out. When I turned the light back on the pills were spilt all over the table and it got cooler in the room. I put all the pills back into the containers and went to throw them away, but before I could the silverware drawer fell onto the floor and 2 knives flew out and landed at my feet." I heard laughing and stopped.

It was Jacob.

"So she tried the knife thing with you to huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's done that before with people who wouldn't take the hint. I'm guessing that when you got upstairs the bathroom mirror and window broke huh?"

"No." I said. "I got up the stairs and heard the mirror break. I went in and tried fixing it. I was almost done when the room suddenly got colder. I looked back into the mirror and.." Jacob cut me off.

"She was standing right behind you wasn't she? She let you see her. You know, that's usually were most people would have gotten hurt. I'm guessing she pushed you into the mirror?"

"Yeah. She was there. I had no idea that things were that bad. She looked dead but the worst part of it was that her eyes were a deep gray and cloudy as if there was nothing there. I had never seen such hate and sadness in a person's eyes before. I said her name and the mirror shattered, sending shards everywhere. The radio in her room went off and her lullaby was playing. I walked towards her door and opened it. She was sitting on her bed staring at the window, like she was expecting something. She looked so breakable, so fragile. I walked towards her to try to comfort her like I had done before. That when she grabbed my throat and pushed me through the window."

"She pushed you through the window? I've never heard of a ghost doing that." Carlisle said watching Jacob.

Jacob on the other hand was almost in tears trying to hid his laugh. He finally spoke. "And what did she say to you?"

"She said 'you did this. It's all your fault. You broke your promise, you left, I quit trying to stay here and I died. You did that to me, you're the reason I'm stuck here. It's all your fault.' I remember the pain and anger in her voice. After she said that she pushed me out of the window." I felt so horrible that I had caused this. I looked around at my families shocked faces. By their thoughts I could tell they were in a state of shock and unbelieving.

"Do you see now what you've caused?" Jake said. "You saw what she looked like right? Well her appearance hasn't changed since she died. What you saw was her after you left. She just sat there looking out her window waiting for you." He stated grabbing the door handle of the door as if to leave. "Celeste said that what's keeping her here is her sadness and anger. At first we thought that she didn't want to leave, but the fact is she can't. She's stuck, until she can finally come to grips with everything. I thought bringing you back might help but I can see it was probably not the best idea."

He stepped out of the house beginning to close the door. "You and your family are free to leave now." And then he was gone.

I screwed up. Because of what I did she's stuck here. I tried protecting her and caused more damage than I could even conceive of.

I didn't know how, but I had to fix it. I had to let her know why I left.

My angel was stuck and I had to help her with her death, even if that meant it lead to mine.

* * *

Well that was chapter 5!! sorry again about the wait!!! It was 5 pages long!! Well PLEASE REVIEW!! i keep getting all these fav stories but not reviews. I NEED REVIEWS!!


	8. Letting Go

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't an update but I've run out of stream and ideas for this story. My focus right now is on my other two and I just can't seem to get over this writers block for this one.

So here's the deal one of two things is going to happen:

1.) I take the story down

Or

2.) Someone, like yourself, can take over.

If you're interested in taking the story let me know. I have had a couple people interested in doing it so here's how you can get the story:

This story is like a baby to me but I just don't have the drive anymore to keep writing so if you want to take the reins here are two things to do:

1.) Write the next chapter

2.) Send me an outline of where you're looking to go with the story.

I know it's a pain but I want the story to be taken over by someone that will 'take good care of it'. Be creative and try not to change what has already been done in the story.

If I don't get many offers it will be taken down. You can take it anywhere you want but I just want to know it will be taken care of.

The winner will be notified by next Sunday the 31st. **Please PM me only or contact me through my e-mail(on profile) ONLY!!! No reviews!!**

Please include your e-mail address or log in name so I can let you know if you won.

Thanks to all of you who have read the story and I hope to see all the awesome writers send me some of their ideas for the story. GOOD LUCK!!!


	9. Talking: NEW ACTUAL CHAPTER!

ok my readers. i told my friend the other day that i was getting rid of this story and he about killed me. She told me that i knew the ending i wanted so just shut up and just write. She helped me out so I WILL BE KEEPING THIS STORY!! IT WILL CONTINUE!! I'm sorry to all of you who PMed me about taking it. If my friend wasn't such a pain and a great motivater i wouldn't be doing this. So here's the next Chapter. Sorry it's so short it's just a filler. Only a 2 or so chapters left. Sorry again to all of those you wanted to take the story. I hope you continue reading it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

**Chapter 6 - Talking**

**JPOV**

After leaving the bloodsucker's house, I returned to Bella's. I opened the door slowly and stepped inside walking towards the steps.

"Bells? You ok?"

I felt the room get a bit cooler and I knew she was here. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife and I knew she was still agitated from her 'encounter' with the leech.

I opened the closet door next to the staircase and pulled out a sleek black laptop with an antenna hooked into a USB port. E.T., as we all knew it, was a computer hook up and program that took the low frequency radio waves that 'sprits' give off when communicating and turned them into actual words on the computer screen. The waves travel through the antenna and into a special program on the laptop. From there the waves are sorted then processed into words. It was like and EVP but this turned the waves into words not sounds that may be picked up. E.T. was Jamies', our tech wizard, invention.

Overall it was successful. Celeste and I had used it many times before and it works. The accuracy was phenomenal. It also helped to relinquish some of Bella's anxiety. The more radio waves she emits the more power and agitation she loses.

I sat the laptop on the table next to the staircase and sat down on the first step. "Alright Bells. What happened tonight? Are you ok?"

The small green light on the antenna was blinking, letting me know that it was processing the waves. I looked to the screen.

_Why did you bring him here **(A/N: i just made this device up so just go with me here. ALL ITALICS ARE BELLA)**_

I shook my head. "I thought that brining him back would help you. If I would have known that this is what would have happened I wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. What happened? When I saw the leech he looked like a cat got him." I laughed at the last part though I knew that she wouldn't be happy with me calling him a leech.

_He showed up after you left_

_I tried to tell him to go away but he wouldn't_

_He got upstairs and went into the bathroom_

_I had to stop him_

_I didn't want him near my room_

_He doesn't belong there_

"So why did you push him through the window?"

_He had to know_

_He had to know what he did_

_He left me jake_

_He promised he wouldn't and he did_

The room got colder and even with my body temperature above that of a humans I shivered.

_I waited jake_

_I waited for him to come back_

_I couldn't take it anymore_

_He's the reason I'm here_

_I thought I'd escape the pain but I didn't_

_Its still here_

_It won't go away_

"Bells, you can't let that keep you here. What he did was wrong but you have to let go." I could tell that she was upset. The anger now gone, replaced by the sadness and pain that she was so familiar with.

She was my best friend and there was nothing I could do to help her.

_I can't_

_It's like I'm being held here_

_I hate him jake_

_I hate that I'm here because of him_

_I hate him for doing this to me_

_I just want to know why_

_Why did he leave me_

Unfortunately I didn't have those answers and I never would. I felt the cool air move and I knew that she had returned to her room. With everything that had happened today it was just too much for her and trying to talk to her now would get me nowhere.

I decided that it would be best to leave. It was about 4 AM and I needed to sleep before Sam had us running our rounds.

I put the laptop back into the closet and walked towards the front door. "Night, Bells."

A soft knock was what I got in reply. I closed the front door, locked it and headed for my car. I drove home trying to think of a way to fix the mess I had made.

**EPOV**

I saw Jacob sitting on the stairs through the window from the kitchen. I could hear him talking but I never heard any replies.

"So why did you push him through the window?" I heard him say.

There was silence. He looked down at the laptop next to him before continuing. I couldn't see the screen, the laptop was facing him, all I saw was the sleek black back of it.

"Bells, you can't let that keep you here. What he did was wrong but you have to let go."

He looked back at the screen. I saw pain flash across his face before he sighed and closed the laptop.

He stood up and placed the laptop in what I knew was a closet near the stairs.

Why was she so calm with him?

I felt a pang of jealously over the subject.

Jacob walked over to the door and opened it.

"Night, Bells." I heard him say.

He closed the door and walked absentmindedly towards his car, got in and took off down the street.

I walked around to the front door and grabbed the key I knew was under the rug. I had seen Jacob pull it from there when we first arrived. I placed it into the lock and turned it opening the door.

I stepped inside. The air was still cool but not as cold as it was before.

I took an unnecessary deep breath before heading towards the stairs. The room suddenly dropped in temperature. She knew I was here.

This was it. It was now or never. I had to tell her everything.

I needed to tell her that I still and always will love her……but it was time for her to let go.

* * *

So what did you guys think? sorry if it was bad. It's just a filler. The next chapter will be a LOT longer and will have some more drama and excitment. PLEASE REVIEW!! They help motivate me. Let me know what you think!! thanks agains for sticking with me!


	10. HIATUS

Hey everyone,

Sorry about this but my stories are all going on hiatus for a while.

Today, 7/10/19, I had to euthinaze, my rat, Edward do to a out of hand respiratory infection he got a month ago.

He was…well everything to me and trying to write a Twilight fanfiction would be a bit to hard for me to handle right now.

I WILL be continuing my stories but it may take some time. I know a lot of you aren't happy with my lack of updating but between work, horse shows and the rats it's been tough.

I understand if you're mad and don't want to continue reading and that's ok.

Thanks to everyone who read the stories and reviewed, I will be updating again soon, I just need time to get over everything.

Thanks for understanding. And for those of you who knew Eddie, and those who don't, that would like to send a prayer to him my friend lit an online candle in his honor for me. The link is on my profile.

Thanks again and I will return with updates soon,

Nevaeh Azarian


	11. Ripples

Hey everyone!! Thanks for sticking with me!! Here's the next chapter like i promised!!

THANKS to everyone who sent their condolences for Eddie. It means a lot.

Only the Epilogue is left!!! it's almost done!!

**Chap 7 - Ripples**

_Previously:_

_I took an unnecessary deep breath before heading towards the stairs. The room suddenly dropped in temperature. She knew I was here._

_This was it. It was now or never. I had to tell her everything._

_I needed to tell her that I still and always will love her……but it was time for her to let go._

**EPOV**

The room had cooled to the point that once again I could see my unnecessary breaths.

"Bella. I came here to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. I had no idea you felt that way and I'm sorry."

Slowly I walked to the staircase and grabbed the banister. I had 11 steps to get up again.

I lifted my foot and placed it on the first step. I could feel the stairs give a light shake and the light on the table near the living room window flickered on and off.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Step two. More shaking.

"I left so I could protect you. I wanted you to be safe."

Step three. The steps gave a violent shake and I could hear the table in the kitchen flip.

"After what happened with Jasper at the party I realized that I was putting your life in danger every moment you were with me. And then when we killed Victoria we had to leave. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep you from the darker side of my world. I didn't want that."

Step four. The shaking was beginning to subside. The stairs no longer felt like the moving boards in a fun house.

"I couldn't let you get hurt because of what I am again. I couldn't live with that. I had to do something. I had to make sure that I couldn't hurt you anymore. That I couldn't lead something to hurt you anymore."

Step five. The shaking came to an abrupt stop. I knew however that she wasn't done.

"When Jake asked me to come here I had no idea what for. Had I known what was going on I would have come back immediately."

Step six. Still nothing.

Step seven. Small shaking. Why wasn't she doing anything?

Step eight. Shaking.

Step nine. The shaking started getting more violent so I stopped.

"Bella. Please just hear me out." Shaking.

Step ten.

"I just want to talk, that's all." I was answered with quietness. No shaking, no sounds. Just quiet.

Step eleven.

"Please? All I want to do is try to help you. To try to understand what I did. Why you did what you did."

Top landing. I was now on the second floor of the house.

"Just talk to me. We can sort all of this out." I was pleading with her now. I needed answers and so did she.

Her bedroom door slowly creaked open slightly.

Taking caution I walked to the door and opened it the rest of the way.

And there she was.

She was sitting on the bed just like the last time I saw her.

Sitting on her bed staring out her window, Jake had replaced the window already but she had left it slight open. As if waiting for someone.

As if waiting for…me.

I stood there, waiting for her to acknowledge me.

As I waited I was looked at her and saw what she looked like now compared to what she looked like 50 years ago.

Her brown hair, which used to be so healthy and shiny, had become a dull brown. Her eyes, which were once a warm brown, were now a dull murky dark gray. Even through the slight thickness of her shirt you could see that she had lost a considerable amount of weight. And the darkened circles under her eyes showed that she had spent countless nights without sleep.

After a few minutes of no response from her I decided to start the conversation.

"Bella, I'm just here to talk. We both want answers to question that we can't answer ourselves. We're both in a lot of pain over this and…"

"Pain?! You think that what I'm feeling is pain?!" she said through clenched teeth. The room got bitter cold again. Even to me the room felt chilled.

Her gray eyes flashed to mine, anger in their depths. She stood from her bed, hands clenched at her sides. Her body tensed as she gave a sarcastic agitated laugh. "No, Edward. I'm _WAY_ past pain. That pain turned to anger years ago."

I didn't want to push her but both of us needed to get everything out in the open. "Then what are you angry about? What caused the anger?"

"You did! You promised me you wouldn't leave me!" she screamed her voice getting louder with each word. "You said that you'd never hurt me, yet you did! Why Edward? Was I not good enough?" she shoved the rocking chair into the wall, "Did I get to boring for you?" she slammed a light on her nightstand onto the floor, "Or was I just some play toy you could drop when you got bored?" her yelling got softer as she finished.

It hurt to hear that. That she though those things. I closed my eyes trying to figure out why she thought that.

I heard her sigh and I looked back up. She was leaning against the window staring at me. And I could finally see some emotion in her eyes. It was confusion…and sadness?

"All I want to know is why? What did I do to make you walk away from me? To leave me here alone, to suffer? What did I do?"

I could faintly see tears running down her face. She turned her head to look back out the window.

I had to explain. I didn't want her to feel like this anymore. I couldn't stand feeling like it was my fault that she was like this.

Not wanting to go near her bed incase I upset her more I sat on the floor. She did the same but on the other side of the room. She sat there watching me. Waiting for me to answer her.

"I had to. It was nothing you did. On your 18th birthday when Jasper tried attacking you, it scared me. I had finally found someone who made me happy and made me feel whole again. But when that happened I realized that it wasn't safe for me to be around you so I left. When you came to Italy to save me, I figured that everything would be ok again. That it was a slip and it wouldn't happen again." I sighed. "Then when Victoria started causing trouble I knew that once again I was putting you in danger because of what I am. Because you were with me you were exposed to my world. That meant the dangers as well. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you."

I looked up as I heard a shift. Bella had moved from her place on the floor to just a foot from me. Her gray eyes almost softening, encouraging me to continue.

"So my family and I decided that the best way to protect you was to kill Victoria and cut off all ties to you completely. If there were no us, you weren't exposed to the vampires. Just like the first time I spent most of my time away from my family. My family didn't seem like a family without you there. It hurt to know that I couldn't go back to you. It hurt to know that you trusted and loved me and I couldn't even keep you safe. So even though it hurt to leave, I felt better in knowing that you were safe. I didn't realize that it would have this much impact on you. I didn't realize that that small of a decision would have that much affect on you."

There was silence in the room until the sound of running water filled the house.

Bella got to her feet and began walking towards the door, "Follow me."

I stood and followed her into the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed was that Jacob had fixed the mirror. Then I noticed that the bathtub was full of water.

I looked over to Bella. She sat on the edge of the tub and pointed to a small stone on the floor.

"I want to you take that stone and just drop it into the water."

I reached down and grabbed the small stone, no bigger than a pea and dropped it into the water.

It made a small splash as it hit the water. Sending ripples through the once calm surface disrupting and destroying its stillness.

I looked to Bella not sure of what the point of this was. "I don't understand."

She looked up from the water to me.

"Did you see how calm and still the water was?"

I nodded.

"Did you see what happened when the stone hit the water?"

Again I nodded.

"Did you see how even thought that stone was only the size of a pea it had a huge effect on how the water reacted?"

I still wasn't getting it. She must have noticed because she began to explain.

"Picture it this way. Picture the water as someone life. It's calm and comforting and content. Now picture that small stone as a decision that someone made on another persons life. Though the stone was small and seemingly inconvenient to the person that dropped it, the person whose life is symbolized by the water is damaged." She looked to me. I was finally able to understand what she was saying.

"My life was like the water. Calm, content, and relaxed. I was fine with how everything was. I wasn't moved or jostled by anything that was thrown at me. I was always able to bend around it. But when your decision to leave, symbolized by the stone, was dropped from seemingly nowhere it disrupted the balance. I was fine in the beginning. But when a stone is dropped ripples disrupt the surface causing waves that can move things. Ripples go on long after they disappear on the surface. That small decision that you made sent off after shocks and the waves got bigger and bigger until I wasn't able to hold on anymore. That's why I let go. I felt as though I was being hit with the waves over and over. One after the other, until I made it stop. I quit fighting them and let go." **(sorry if that seems confusing. i wasn't sure how to word it.)**

I understood now. My decision to leave had cause more problems and backlashes then I could even conceive of. She let go because she couldn't handle the after affects anymore.

I heard a gurgling sound as the water rushed from the tub.

Bella turned and walked out of the bathroom, and I followed.

She sat down on the bed and stared out the window again.

"I sat here and waited. Hoping that you would come back. I figured if I just waited you would come back. You never showed. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, and so I just sat here and waited. Charlie had finally had enough and sent me to a Depression Clinic outside of Forks to see Dr. Renaldo. By then my mind was pretty much gone. I didn't care what was happening around me. All I wanted was for you to come back. After what seemed like months of testing he prescribed be Anti-depressants and sent me home. Charlie had to practically hold me down and shove the meds down my throat so I would take them. Physically I felt nothing, but mentally the pain was unbearable."

She sighed before continuing now looking at the floor. "Then one day while Charlie was out I tried to get down stairs to get the Effexor. It almost numbed the pain a bit when I took it and I hadn't taken it that day so I went to get it. Unfortunately as I was walking down the stairs my legs just gave out. The doctor said it was because I hadn't been eating and my body just couldn't handle the stress. I fractured my jaw and had a pretty nasty concussion. To try to fight off the pain the doctor gave me Oxycontin. It also helped numb the pain. And that's how my life was for a few weeks."

"But why did you commit…do what you did? And why on your birthday?" I asked not able to put the word suicide in the same sentence.

She hesitated for a moment. "There is a saying. 'You don't lose by getting knocked down, you lose by staying down'. For me that was quite literally, with the clumsiness and all but in this case it had more meaning. That's a saying lots of people use to help others keep fighting. But to me the question is why keep fighting to get back up if you can't even get on your feet without being knocked back down? I fought for weeks trying to pull myself up and it got me nowhere. Then I decided that I would wait till my birthday. If anything you would be back by then if you were coming back at all. Charlie worked late night that evening and I decided that I would wait one last day for you. Finally at about quarter to midnight it was clear you weren't coming so I did what I had to, to insure the pain wasn't coming back. After taking the medications I got drowsy and laid down. I knew what was coming but at the time I didn't care, I just needed the pain to stop."

I looked at Bella. Her face was streaked with tears, her body shaking lightly.

"So why not leave? What's the point in staying?" There was the question everyone wanted to know.

When Bella looked back up to be I expected to see her murky gray eyes, but instead I was met with the brown eyes that I hadn't seen in 50 years.

"I'm not sure why. At first I thought it was just the pain. The unsolved questions as to why you left. But soon that pain just turned to anger. I was angry that I had wasted my life on someone who never even loved me. Someone who just played with my emotions for fun. I just wanted to know what I did. Even now the pain is still there, I can't seem to get rid of it. I just felt the need to know why or I couldn't move on. I just wanted an answer."

And there it was. She waited 50 years stuck in this house just to find out why I left. She's gone through all this pain because I wasn't here to give her that answer.

Guilt rushed through me quicker and harder then the winds of a category five hurricane. I left to protect her and in the process not only killed her but kept her in a living nightmare with no way out.

We sat together for a moment in silence. The rain outside was hitting the window at a soft melodic pattern.

Finally I had reached my decision. I had to finally let her go. I needed to release her from this nightmare.

"So why not go now? Why stay? You have what you needed."

She looked back to me then back to the floor. "I don't know if I can now. It's been 50 years."

"Don't you think you should try?"

She sat quietly for a moment with her eyes closed.

And then for the first time I saw her smile.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "It's there Edward! I can go!"

Hearing those words was both a blessing and a curse for me. That meant she could finally leave. Get away from all the pain. But that also meant I was going to lose her forever.

I smiled at her. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"I need to say thank you to Jake and the others. Will you get them?"

I smiled and nodded before heading out of the house and getting the others.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! MUST READ!!!**

My mother is obsessed with that show Ghost Whisperer so most of the ideas about 'spirits' or 'ghosts' are coming from there and from a friend who is like a huge ghost person. He's crazy. I really ahve no idea what is real about it and what isn't but for the sake of the story PLEASE GO WITH ME HERE!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Any only the Epilogue is left!! please let me know what you think so far!! i would really like to know!!!

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed for my story..i know i can be confusing. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**

ALSO: for those who have are reading my other story **Trust Can Go A Long Way**....the next chapter is with my BETA now and should have it back in a day or two and post it!!!

Thanks,

Nevy


	12. BREAKING DAWN'S IN YOUR HANDS!

Ok everyone here is the deal!!!

**Summit has agreed to film BREAKING DAWN!!!** Yayayayayay! But there is 1 problem….. they don't know what to rate it.

**So I've created a poll to see what you guys think! AFTER reading below please go vote!! It's on my profile page.**

OPTIONS

A: make the rating PG-13 like the rest of the films **(That means they would have to skip or WAY water down some scenes like the Honeymoon, the pregnancy, and the birth)**

OR

B: rate the movie R and stay TRUE to the books.** (Naturally there will be NO nudity, but there will be some small amounts of blood and gore for the birth. And the Honeymoon scene will FOLLOW the book.)**

So there you go. There is the options.

My vote: Go with the book and rate it R. why?

- It will stay true to the book and not miss important things

- If your parents let you read the book why should they stop you from going to see the movie…it's not like we're going to see a porno.

- I'm sure our imaginations are worse then what they are allowed to show in a theater...regardless if it's R or not.

- They have done pretty good at not missing too much from the books and if they cut the "bad" things out the movie will make no sense and kill the book for us.

**They are still not sure if they are going to split it into 2 movies or not. The actual cast signed to do 4 movies not 5 and it just wouldn't be the same if a actor got replaced.**

So that's my take. Now** YOU** tell me what you think…**GO TAKE THE POLL** and feel free to PM me with why you chose what rating you did…you don't have to though.

ON MY STORIES: sorry it's taking so long. senior year has SUCKED so far and I NEVER have any free time. I've been working on the chapter for the stories when I can so you should see an update soon.

**THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS!!! VOTE!!**


	13. Pass It On

A good friend posted this today and asked me to do the same! It IS REAL! I signed and so should you! PASS IT ON!

IMPORTANT NEWS! THIS IS NOT SPAM!

The Government wants to give internet rights to the entertainment industry! Which means ANY site that COULD BE CONSIDERED COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT can be SUED and TAKEN DOWN! Which means THIS SITE and MANY MORE could be TAKEN OFF THE NET FOR GOOD OR FORCED TO SHUT DOWN!

Like watching videos on YouTube? Like reading books online? Like being able to watch movies and TV shows online FREE?

WELL THEY PASS THIS BILL AND THEY WILL ALMOST DEFIANTLY DISAPPEAR!

SIGN THE PETITION TO TELL CONGRESS TO NOT PASS THIS LAW!

MANY SITES ARE ON STRIKE TO PROTEST THIS! JOIN THE FIGHT NOW TO PROTECT OUR RIGHTS!

CHECK OUT THE VIDEO I HAVE LINKED ON MY PROFILE OR SIMPLY GOT TO:

WWW (.) TWILIGHTED(.) NET *without spaces and ( ) *

THEY ARE ON STRIKE AS WELL! SIGN IT AND NOW!

I will be UPDATING shortly but i NEEDED to get word out of this. Be sure to pass it on! I did watch the video and posted the Link in my profile! Click on Censorship at top of page and you'll see the video to see what Im talking about!


End file.
